The days before
by shykosuka
Summary: yuffie reflects on her past,present and future yuffiesqaull a bit cloudaerith and maybe sorakairi
1. thinking about me

Hey this is my first story. its mainly on yuffie's part reflecting on squally. It won't take very long. Be sure to r&r.If your wondering normal writhing is in the present and The signs like this - that is if you can see them means that's what yuffie's writhing .Yuffie knows everything by now so don't flame me when she knows she squashed Donald !.  
  
-*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--  
  
the days before  
  
Slowly yuffie made her way to the balcony of her room. It has been a year since the heartless but she could never forget how it was. She was living in hallow bastion now with aerith,cloud and squall. Yes she was living and surviving with one of the most stubborn people in the world.  
  
Yuffie sighted and grabbed a notebook and a pen. Soon she started writhing her feelings  
  
-When I was little I walked along rising falls often.Aerith was always there to make sure I couldn't fall off. There was cloud. He was the real strong guy but when aerith talked to him he blushed immediately. And of course squall. He still laughed back then but not anymore. We used to get in to fights everyday. Not real fights but more like brother and sister. I secretly loved him but I couldn't tell him. he was happy with that rinoa girl. There was no way I could ever be as pretty as she was .Her long black/brown hair flowed freely over her shoulders and her blue outfit suited her body perfect. Then I could just walk up to squall and say "hey squally care to play a game with me".Hmph but that was then. Now he wouldn't even talk to me let alone play a game.  
  
Then the heartless came. I was in the castle chapel playing with crayon on the walls.Rinoa wasn't far away. Then there was a large earthquake and then the grand door to the chapel flew open. large groups of defenders and shadows came and went. The defenders tackled the lower part of hallow bastion while the shadows remained above .It didn't take long before they noticed me and attacked me. A large group of shadows were demolished when squall's gunblade slide through them. I cried and silently hoped that squall would come and save me but instead he said that I had to run to the waterway to the gummiships.I didn't want to leave him but I still went. My memories are old but still intact. On the way to the gummiships.I saw the inhabitants of hallow bastion being robed of their hearts but I kept running. When I finally came to the gummiships there were few left. I didn't want to and ran back to the castle.  
  
I was crying so hard that I could just make out cid in the blurry haze that was my vision. Then right in front of my eyes I saw my father being swallowed by a group of heartless. I was being pulled in to the gummiships and ordered to sit on one of the chairs. Just then cloud came in carrying the limp form of squall. I could just see clearly enough to see that squall was still conscious and crying. Not much, but he was crying .He was bleeding in several spot on his body. I cringed when I saw a bloody scar running along his face. When I looked out of the window I could just make out the form of rinoa lying lifeless on the floor. The gummiship slowly lifted of the ground and flew away.  
  
That's eight years ago now but I still remember it.Sqaull changed his name to Leon when we came in traverse town .I've asked his numerous of times why but he wouldn't answer. Then we got message that the keyblade master was coming. We waited a pretty long time. One day I walked along the first district when I heard squall cast fire. I slowly looked around the corner just in time to see sora falling to the ground. I quietly walked to them."hey, good going Leon you found him". We carried the keyblade master to our room and left him there. Leon and I walked to the waterway to train.-  
  
Yuffie's eyes lit up at that moment causing her not to see a shadow slowly making its way towards her. It remained just behind her to read what she was writhing.Yuffie however was so deep in thought that she didn't notice it and kept on writhing.  
  
-I sat on a rock and looked at squall. His hair was now well over his shoulders and he still kept his annoying belts.-  
  
"hmph"yuffie thought" probably just to cover his crotch"  
  
-The soft sound of the water made me calm and I said to Leon that we should go back to check on the unknown boy. When we came back he was just beginning to wake up. I silently looked at him when he had woken up. I asked him how he was but he saw me for his girlfriend kairi cause he called me like that .Leon and I explained to him what the heartless where. Sora was beginning to jump around the room annoying squall to no end. It didn't take very long before squall started yelling about the rules in the hotel. I immediately started giggling cause he looked really mad.Sqaull jerked his head in my direction and I promptly shut my mouth. Then out of nowhere a soldier heartless appeared in the room. I ran to the red room as soon as squall saw the heartless to. I think I squashed Donald when I threw the door open. I should still say sorry to him about that but he refuses to take my apologise. I don't really know what happened then .I only remember that I ran into the third district and sat in a corner.-  
  
-I slightly whimpered and prayed that squall would find me. And he did. He brought me back to the hotel to patch up my wounds that I got along the way. When I looked at squall, he blushed and looked away. This gave my heart a pretty good feeling.-  
  
-*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-- *--*--*--*--*--*--*-  
  
well I decided that there are gonna be more chapters of this story. Anyhow I'm very happy with this but I'll use any flames to burn my pedophilic maths teacher (0_~).Anyways please review. 


	2. lost thoughts

Hey I've got reviews. I'm really glad that I got them. But maybe I made a few mistakes in the grammar but that's not very bad cause I think I'm doing fairly good for someone Dutch. This chapter is going to be about what happened in traverse town during the coliseum, deep jungle and wonderland. I hope I don't make many mistakes. What she's writhing begins still with -Anyways lets begin chapter two: lost thoughts  
  
-*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-- *--*--*--*--*--*-  
  
-The next days passed fast. Sora was going to stay in traverse two days to master the keyblade. He was going to destroy heartless in the town. And that resulted in squall having two days off duty. I wasn't very happy with that because that meant that squall had more time to train. But when he blushed when he looked at me a few days before then he said something to me that I still couldn't understand. He said "sorry". Why do you need to apologise for blushing. Last week I found a paper with lyrics on them. I didn't know who it's from but I really like them. I wrote them down. I known them without even looking down on the paper but I'll write that later-  
  
Satisfied yuffie put her pen down to think. What else happened? O yeah. That.  
  
-I just finished packing potion and ethers for sora when squall came in. obliviously he was tired cause he nearly fell on the bed instead of just sitting on it. I asked what was wrong. Bad decision .In less than a second. He barked to me that I shouldn't interfere with his business. In 5 minutes we had started a fight. He turned around to walk away but I didn't let him. I looked around the room and grabbed a book and threw it at his head. It knocked him out cold. I immediately ran to him to see if he was bleeding. Luckily he wasn't. With must trouble I lifted him on the bed. I quietly sat on a chair and read a book.  
  
Nearly three hours later, he woke up. Of course not in the best of moods. He silently asked me what happened. While scared I told him what happened. I would have know that I was right if he would chop my head of with the gunblade but I didn't expect him to kiss me. I mean I didn't trouble me at all .I mean why would I mind if squall kissed me? So I kissed back. Of course this had to be the moment when aerith decided to bring my cleaned shurikens (if you Wright it like this). She gasped and dropped the stars. Sqaull looked at her and told her to go look at the fountain instead of us. As soon as aerith was out of the room, I burst in a fit of giggles. Sqaull asked what was so funny. Between giggles I told him that aerith looked like someone told her that Santa Claus wasn't real. To my amazement squall smiled at that. I still wonder about that. He looked so cute but still so serious.  
  
Squall and I walked to the café to eat diner with cloud and aerith. We always do that. When we got there cloud looked at us weirdly. I guess because we never walk together without starting a fight, aerith just sat there being the mother of the kids. The food was good but I don't think cloud thought that. As soon as we where back at the hotel, he rushed to the toilet. Luckily, the rest of us didn't have any food problems its just that cloud had been sick and had still had a weak stomach. I quickly put on my pyjamas and jump in the bed. Sqaull was already in bed but he wasn't sleeping yet and said half-asleep that I should go lick a monkey's ass. I couldn't control my laughter and waked him up. I still had to explain why I was laughing but I didn't have any time since I saw that he had already fallen asleep again. I cuddled up to him and to my surprise he put his arm around me.  
  
-*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-- *--*--*--*--*-  
  
Well this was chapter two. I have a new idea for a fic that's called "angels on moonlight". It's fifteen years after kingdom hearts and the kids of our heroes are living a normal life in traverse town. Well normal its gonna be a romance/fantasy fic cause I'm going to make them angels who don't age don't die and don't look any older (cause I never want squally to die) but for a prize, every year a flood of heartless appear in worlds and they have to destroy it. So they have wings. Tell me what you think of it and I'll describe it better in the next chapter with a character to give a preview. It's going to be an ooc and its name is Raphael. 


	3. love me much

I really hate to say this but this is the last chapter of this story. I just can't make two fics at a time. I mean I can do that but "angels on moonlight" is a real time taker as I call that. So this is the last chapter. Please read my other story though.  
  
-*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-- *-  
  
-The sun was shining brightly thought the window and yuffie could still feel squall's arm around her waist. She heard something fall and looked up. Yuffie gasped when she saw aerith and cloud standing in the doorway. Aerith had a cute smile on her face and I could just read the question "did you finally tell him that you loved him?" I looked up and said clearly and loud "no I did not lose my virginity". That was it for cloud and he immediately ran for our toilet. I guess I spoke to loud cause I heard squall mutter something under his breathe. I didn't hear what he said and told aerith and cloud to go away.  
  
Once they were gone I asked squall what he said. He simply said "I said that I don't mess with people on Friday"(a/n: hihi). Yuffie nodded while laughing and went to the bathroom to dress. Inside there yuffie questioned herself. Did he like her? Or was he just toying with her? Deciding that she was going to ask him later she got out of the bathroom and walked to the kitchen in the red room (a/n: I decided that they have a kitchen in the red room).  
  
Aerith was sitting in the kitchen on a simple wooden chair. I sat down and began to eat my egg that stood there already. Cloud came in looked rather green "aerith I think I have food problems"(a/n: duh...). Aerith guided cloud to their room and didn't come back. Silently as always squall sat down on another chair. I briefly looked at him and smiled. To my major surprise he smiled back (a little). I hesitated for a moment and then asked "uh, squall do you like me?" Squall looked at me uneasy.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
I just couldn't stop thinking of what he just said. I mean wasn't it obvious; I wanted to know if he loved me back.  
  
"Um...I just wanted to know.... yeah...wanted to know" I said hastily.  
  
Squall looked around to see if there was anyone around and then said "well...yeah I guess I do like you.... but the question that keeps on ringing in my head is if you like me back". I noticed he blushed.  
  
"Well of course I like you but I don't know how you can like me even after all the fights we had"  
  
Aerith bounced in the room telling us that cloud was fine. I glared daggers at her head cursing her for coming in the room just at this moment. I looked at squall who had recovered his normal expression and sighted. Squall stood up and walked to the waterway. Well at least I thought he was going to the waterway.  
  
The portable contact line from us to sora rang. I silently walked over to it and pressed the receive button .A small figure of Donald, goofy and sora appeared in the screen. Sora cleared his throat and began talking "hey guys, I hope the heartless have been quiet around traverse town. Me and the guys...uh...animals". This comment earned an angry glare from Donald, but sora still talked "Well anyway we have just arrived in agrabah and its going fine. The only thing that's bad it that we lost track of Alice from wonderland. We just defeated a weird possessed tigers head at the cave of wonders but we decided to go back to agrabah for some supplies, so we are now of to the cave again with new potions and other stuff, see ya later". The beeping of the machine indicated that the message was over. Yuffie sighted and left the room-  
  
Yuffie put her pen down and grabbed her notebook and made a dash to her room. The clouds were beginning to look really grey and stormy. She sat on her chair and went to fetch some food. The shadow that followed yuffie around the entire day walked to the notebook. When yuffie came back the notebook was gone. She ran through the halls to see aerith. Aerith was currently sitting in the library.  
  
"Aerith, have you seen my notebook?"  
  
Aerith looked at her "no I haven't, but squall just came by and when I said hello he said nothing in return. He is the silent type but this is nothing for him". Aerith thought for a minute and then said "but he did hold a notebook with him"  
  
That was all yuffie needed to know she rushed to squall's room and opened the door. Squall was sitting on his bed looking in a small blue book. Yuffie saw this and recognised it as her notebook  
  
"Squall what are you doing?"  
  
Squall looked up from his position on the bed and said, "So you don't hate me?" Yuffie's eyes lit up "I thought that I said that I didn't hate you at the table in the red room about a year ago". Squall looked at her and said, "yeah I guess". This made yuffie a bit angry. Yuffie walked to squall and sat on his lap." squall" she said softly "I...I...love you". Yuffie stared at the ground in and awfully quiet room. Squall moved underneath her (a/n: for all you dirty people, no squall just moved not that other thing) and said "I love you to yuffie".  
  
-------------------Six years later--------------------------------------  
  
"I said get your lazy butt out of the tree". Squall was yelling at his five- year-old son who replied, "no I dun wanna fall on my beautiful butt". Yuffie walked over to the bickering pair." You know Raphael, I have cake in the kitchen". In less than a second the little boy ran to the kitchen."Yuffie, why did I agree to have a child?". Yuffie laughed and said, "Well it wasn't a Friday"  
  
-*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-End-*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-- *-  
  
Ah and this is the end. In the last chapter I promised a look on one of the ooc's in my new story "angels on moonlight". Its up already but here are the details of Raphael  
  
Name: Raphael leonhart Age: one day to sixteen Height: 6.0 (I guess) Weight: normal for a 15/17 years old Eyes: blue-grey Piercing? 3 earrings on both ears and a button in his tongue Hair: dark-brown Family: squall leonhart. Yuffie kisagari. Michelangelo leonhart and yuna kisagari Girlfriend: aerith's daughter serenity Weapons: gunblade, double katana's  
  
Well this was it. I really wanna thank everyone who reviewed and who is still going to review. Be sure to read "angels on moonlight" 


End file.
